VOY Season 7
Episodes Summary While the story-telling of Voyager s seventh and final year in the Delta Quadrant is comparable to season six, (being populated with single story episodes largely independent of one another), the season as a whole has more of a feeling of continuity than its predecessor. A multitude of familiar aliens are revisited for a final shout including the Ferengi in , the Hirogen in , the Klingons in , the Hierarchy in and , the Q in and the Talaxians in . To complement this feeling of continuity, a smattering of episodes revisiting past story lines are also thrown in to the mix, to give the season more of a feeling of completion. Most significant of these occurs in when Voyager encounters a space-time anomaly which fractures the space-time continuum aboard the ship. This leaves Commander Chakotay (and later Janeway) tasked with sealing the fractures and repairing the timeline. With different areas of the ship trapped at varying points in Voyager s journey through the Delta Quadrant, the audience is treated to 45 minutes of pure nostalgia as the captain and her first officer jump from time frame to time frame, interacting with their own histories as they go. Back for one last round is Seska and the Kazon, intent on sabotaging Chakotay's attempts to heal the shattered ship. Retrospective continuity is also maintained in , when a transmission from the Alpha Quadrant pits Starfleet personnel against the former Maquis, giving Janeway one last opportunity to chide Chakotay for reverting to his old mistrust: "Maybe someone on your crew couldn't put the past behind them." "My crew?" : - Chakotay and Janeway sees Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres pilot the in a "trans-stellar rally" before finally tying the knot, and in , Jeri Ryan (forced, as Seven of Nine to hide The Doctor's program in her cybernetic implants) attempts, and largely succeeds in mimicking Robert Picardo. The fun continues towards the end of the series as well. In John de Lancie returns with his errant son, desperate for the assistance of "Aunt Kathy" which completes the "Q" story arc begun in seasons two and three, and in , the crew get to play in the holodeck alongside adulterated versions of themselves, when The Doctor publishes his first holonovel to less than stellar reviews. After marrying in , B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris' relationship, so quintessential to the series from season three onwards bears fruit in the seventh season. Torres discovers that she is pregnant in , before contending with a group of Klingons convinced she is carrying the Klingon Messiah in . Ultimately, Torres gives birth at the very moment Voyager bursts into the Alpha Quadrant from inside an exploding Borg sphere in the series finale . From Ethan Phillips's point of view, one of the most pleasingly poignant episodes of the season comes when Neelix makes contact, and ultimately decides to stay, with a small group of Talaxians in . In hindsight, this is perhaps the best thing the writers could have done for the character, as Voyager s all-action finale would have undoubtedly featured less of Neelix had he remained on board. The development of the character, and Phillips' portrayal are arguably two of the unsung strengths of the series as a whole, and so the inclusion of an episode towards the end of the series, dedicated to Neelix's decision to stay with the newly discovered members of his race, allowed closure to his relationship with Tuvok and the character's complete story arc. And so, in a final "nod" back to the origins of the series, Janeway's decision to destroy the Caretaker's array is used against her by none other than her future self, to persuade her that collapsing a Borg transwarp hub, and risking its destruction before she can use it to return home is folly. The Captain provides the ultimate retort however, by presenting her senior officers with the final say. "A long time ago, I made a decision that stranded this crew in the Delta Quadrant. I don't regret that decision. But I didn't know all of you then, and Voyager was just a Starship. It's much more than that now. It's become our home. I know I could order you to carry out this plan, and none of you would hesitate for a second. But I'm not going to do that. You know the crewmen that work under you, and you know what your own hearts are telling you. So we're not going to attempt this unless everyone in this room agrees. No one will think less of you if you don't..." : - Janeway to her senior officers "... to the journey!" : - Janeway and her senior officers The plan is forged and agreed upon, and the series concludes with Voyager returning home with the Federation fleet flanking her. The series finale, "Endgame" was watched by 8.8 million viewers, significantly less than the show's premiere episode, with 21.3 million viewers. https://tv.avclub.com/star-trek-voyager-accidentally-presided-over-the-franc-1798238334 Still, it pulled in the highest ratings since the premiere episode of the fourth season, . Referring to "Endgame" as "the right kind of Star Trek programming", UPN President Tom Nunan publicly declared, "The ''Voyager finale bodes extremely well for Enterprise s première next fall." ( ) Background information * Brannon Braga steps down as showrunner to spend a year of pre-production on ''Enterprise, and is replaced for Voyager s final season by Kenneth Biller. * Filming for this season began on with . * After the series, Janeway was promoted to vice admiral and made a cameo appearance in . * Alice Krige reprised her role of the Borg Queen in the Voyager series finale for the first time since starring in . All other appearances of the Borg Queen were played by Susanna Thompson. * Characters with "crossovers" from other incarnations of Star Trek: Deanna Troi ( ); Reginald Barclay ( , , and ); Q ( ). Credits Cast ;Starring: *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway ;Also Starring: *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant jg B'Elanna Torres *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant jg Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant commander Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine Crew ;Executive Producers: * Rick Berman * Kenneth Biller Consulting Producer: Brannon Braga ;Creative Consultants: * Michael Piller * Jeri Taylor ;Supervising Producers: * Merri D. Howard * Peter Lauritson * James Kahn Producer: J.P. Farrell ;Co-Producers: * Dawn Velazquez * Bryan Fuller Associate Producer: Stephen Welke Executive Story Editor: Michael Taylor ;Story Editors: * Robert Doherty * Raf Green * Phyllis Strong * Mike Sussman Unit Production Manager: Brad Yacobian Production Coordinator: Diane Overdiek ;First Assistant Directors: * Jerry Fleck * Arlene Fukai Second Assistant Director: Michael DeMeritt Second Second Assistant Director: Lorri Fischer Script Supervisor: Jan Rudolph Science Consultant: Andre Bormanis Production Designer: Richard James Art Director: Louise Dorton Set Designer: Tim Earls Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: Rick Sternbach Scenic Arts Supervisor/Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda ;Scenic Artists: * Geoffrey Mandel * James Van Over Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko Property Master: Alan Sims Set Decorator: Jim Mees Director of Photography: Marvin Rush, ASC Chief Lighting Technician: Bill Peets First Company Grip: Randy Burgess Video Operator: Ben Betts Special Effects: Richard Ratliff Stunt Coordinator: Dennis Madalone Video Supervisor: Denise Okuda Hair Designer: Josee Normand ;Hair Stylists: * Charlotte A. Parker * Viviane Normand * Gloria Montemayor Make-Up Designed and Supervised By: Michael Westmore ;Make-Up Artists: * Tina Hoffman * Scott Wheeler * James Rohland * Suzanne Diaz * Natalie Wood Costume Designer: Robert Blackman Wardrobe Supervisor: Carol Kunz ;Key Costumers: * Susie Money * Tom Siegel * Kim Shull * Matt Hoffman * Erin Regan * Jamie Thomas Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors: * Masanobu Tomita * T. Ashley Harvey * Dale Chaloukian ;Set Security: * Lazard Ward * Steve D'Errico Casting Executive: Helen Mossler ;Casting Directors: * Junie Lowry-Johnson * Ron Surma Original Casting By: Nan Dutton, CSA ;Film Editors: * Daryl Baskin * Bob Lederman * Tom Benko Assistant Editor: Noel A. Guerra ;Composers: (Not a complete list) * Dennis McCarthy ("Unimatrix Zero, Part II", "Critical Care", "Body and Soul", "Lineage", "Workforce", "Workforce, Part II", "Natural Law", "Renaissance Man") * David Bell ("Imperfection", "Flesh and Blood", "Nightingale", "Prophecy", "Homestead") * Jay Chattaway ("Drive", "Repression", "Shattered", "The Void", "Human Error", "Author, Author", "Endgame") * Paul Baillargeon ("Inside Man", "Repentance", "Q2", "Friendship One") Music Editor: Gerry Sackman Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisors: * Ronald B. Moore * Mitch Suskin ;Visual Effects Coordinators: * Art Codron * Liz Castro Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Edward Hoffmeister Visual Effects Associate: Chad Zimmerman Sound Mixer: Alan Bernard Camera Operator: Douglas Knapp Post Production Coordinator: Monique K. Chambers Script Coordinator: Maggie Allen ;Production Associates: * David Rossi * Maril Davis * Joanna Fuller * Michael O'Halloran * Nicole Gravett * Eric Norman * Terry Matalas ;Production Assistants: * Aaron Segal * Joanna Fuller * Jim Daley * Jeremy Leo Transportation Captain: Stu Satterfield ;Drivers: * Larry Dukes * Cameron Calder * John Moore * Bobby Guillory Location Manager: Lisa White Publicity: Rachel Fox Assistant to Publicist: Candice Clark Production Accountant: Suzi Shimizu DGA Trainee: Mark Rabinowitz Filmed with Panavision Cameras and Lenses ;Main Title Design by: * Santa Barbara Studios * Dan Curry ;Post Production Sound by: * 4MC Sound Services * Todd Studios Burbank Digital Optical Effects: Composite Image Systems ;Editing Facilities: * Four Media Company * Level 3 Post ;Computer Generated Effects: * Foundation Imaging * Digital Muse See also *VOY Season 7 performers *VOY Season 7 UK VHS *VOY Season 7 DVD External link * cs:Sedmá sezóna VOY de:VOY Staffel 7 es:VOY Temporada 7 fr:VOY Saison 7 nl:VOY Seizoen 7 sr:ВОЈ: Сезона 7 sv:VOY, säsong 7 Category:Star Trek seasons